Over The Line
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Bucky Barnes needed to be saved. Not just from Hydra, but from himself, and Isabella Stark was going to make sure she was the one who saved him. Even if it was the last thing she did.
1. Hydra Falls

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one except Isabella.**

 **If you come across this story on Wattpad, I am Harley _Q, so it is okay.**

 **Enjoy**

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

Bella could hear the taunting of Rumlow echo throughout the room.

He had stopped her from stopping The Winter Soldier, and she wasn't too happy about her current situation.

Isabella Stark isn't someone who could easily be stopped, but after being shot in the right shoulder, and then being thrown into an airplane, by The Winter Soldier himself, you don't find yourself quite at full strength.

"Come on Agent Stark." Rumlow taunted as his voice got closer. "You don't want to play anymore? You were always so good at games. Especially these kinds. It must really hurt your ego to finally be the mouse for once."

Taking a deep breath, Bella grabbed her gun and shot at the infuriating man. Her shot wasn't precise enough due to her shoulder, and she missed him by inches.

Rumlow was about to fire back, but Sam came out of nowhere and tackled him from the side.

"Go!" He yelled as he kicked Rumlow in the face. "I got him, Steve needs your help!"

Not needing to be told twice, Bella took off towards the helicarriers. She knew Sam could handle his own against Rumlow.

"Hill, I'm injured. I only have one shot at getting on the right carrier. Which one is it."

"The one closest to the port on your left."

With all the energy she could muster up, she levitated herself onto the helicarrier. She half excepted to be shot at, but looking around she noticed there was already dead Hydra and SHIELD agents everywhere. Which meant both The Winter Soldier and Captain America had to be on this helicarrier.

"Steve, where are you?!" She yelled into her red sleeve.

"I'm at the control panel-" She heard him respond before she heard gun shots.

"Fuck." She said to herself before she started to run to the control room.

Part of Bella was afraid of what she'd find by the time she got there.

As she was reaching to open the door to where the control panel was, she felt the helicarrier start to shake. She would be more worried, but that meant that they completed their mission, and all 3 ships would be taking each other down. That meant she had to get the three, yes three, of them out of the helicarrier as soon as possible, or they'd be going down with the ship.

The second Bella opened the door, she saw Steve trying desperately to help a The Winter Soldier get a medal beam off of him.

Bella jumped over the railing, and landed not so gently by Steve and Winter. She helped with her good arm to get the beam off of The Winter Soldier, and the second it was off he threw her across the glass floor, and started to attack Steve.

"Bucky, no!" Isabella yelled, but started being drowned out by all the falling debris around her. She tried to get back to Steve and The Soldier, but the helicarrier was crashing, and preventing her from reaching them.

She could see The Soldier continuously hit Steve, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Suddenly The Soldier stopped hitting Steve. Isabella finally found it in herself to use as much power as possible to push him as far away from Steve as possible. It wasn't very far, because she was too weak from the loss of blood.

She started to see black spots, and as she felt herself slowly fade.

The last thing Bella saw The Soldier come her way as the water surrounded her.


	2. Beaches and Hospitals

Isabella was always aware of her surrounding. So, when she suddenly woke up on a beach laying next to a passed out Steve Rogers she was dazed and confused.

She tried to sit up, and instantly a wave of pain ripped through her. With the pain came a flash of memories. Hydra was SHIELD. SHIELD was Hydra. Neither existed anymore.

Looking into the water she saw the helicarrier still sinking to the bottom.

Her and Steve should have been at the bottom with it. So, why were they laying on the beach.

The last thing she remembered was water hitting her, and a very angry Winter Soldier heading her way.

The Winter Soldier. Bucky Barnes. The best friend to Steve Roger. Who also happened to be her best friend.

Everything was a mess.

Bella would worry about that mess later though. She was worried about Steve who had at least four bullet wounds.

She tried to do CPR on him, but every time she would press down on his chest the bullet that was still lodged in her shoulder would jerk causing more damage and pain. She really hoped Sam killed Rumlow, and made it slow and painful.

"Come on Steve. You can't leave me." Bella begged as she tried to catch her breath.

After what felt like hours of trying to get her blonde best friend to respond, she felt herself getting weak again. The world around her was fading again.

Before darkness had consumed her again, she could have sworn she saw a flash of silver run behind the trees.

(!)

When Bella woke up, she instantly realized she was no longer on the beach.

Her best friend was still by her side though, kind of. Sam was sitting between them.

"Has he woken up yet?" Bella asked barely able to speak.

Her voice still startled Sam though since he was facing more towards Steve.

Before Sam could respond she heard Steve say "On your left." Causing both Bella and Sam to chuckle.

"How are you feeling over there?" Steve asked Isabella.

"I think I should be asking you that Cap." She said with a small smile. "You got shot way more than I did."

"Yeah but you used more strength and power than I did." Steve said starting to scold her. "You shouldn't have done that Bella. I could have-"

"You could have what? Stopped him? You were getting your ass handed to you curtesy of your 'best friend'." The brunette said rolling her eyes when Steve flinched at her cursing. "So, calm down gramps. I did what I thought necessary." Bella paused feeling a twinge in her chest. "I just.. I didn't want either of you getting hurt, and I definitely didn't want him to kill you."

"He wouldn't have killed me." Steve said lowering his head. "I got to him Bell."

"Yeah, you did," Sam said looking between the two. "He's the one who dragged you both out of the water."

Steve and Isabella looked at each other in shock, and with hope that Bucky was still in there somewhere.

Unsure if she wanted an answer to her next question. Bella asked. "So, what now?"

"I don't know, but we have to get our Bucky back." Steven sighed.

"I think you guys have bigger problems to worry about." Sam gave an awkward laugh.

"You mean Hydra?" Isabelle scrunched up her face in disgust. "Steven, you're gonna have to move into the house now."

"I know. It's probably for the best. He might come back."

"We both know he won't Steve." The hint of sadness in Isabella's voice wasn't missed.

"We will get him back Bella." Steve reassured her. "I promise."


	3. Can't Hang

Isabella's POV

Why on this planet I wanted Steve to stay at my place, I'll never know. I should have just made him stay at Sam's, but Sam's place was too small. Especially compared to mine.

As nice and big as my house was, it was still over 70 years old, and you could hear every movement in it.

I wasn't like Tony. I didn't want to live in a huge building, or house that was more advanced than any human could dream up.

I did have safe houses that were advanced though, with my own personal Jarvis and everything, but only because they are safe houses, after all. They aren't something I could ever live in though.

No, I like my old Victorian style house in upstate New York. It was something you would raise a family in. That was it's purpose after all. Although I'd never get the family I had dreamt up, I at least got to keep my dream house.

I was snapped out of my thoughts quickly as I heard Steve hit the punching bag so hard it broke off of it's hinge, _again._

Sighing, I threw my blanket off of me, and headed down to the basement.

Steve didn't pay any mind to me as I walked towards him. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts.

"You're going to break my house if you keep it up Rogers." I said as I came around to hold the bag for him to hit.

If he broke this one as well, I'd have to run out and buy more in the morning, and I didn't have time for that.

"I'm" hit "sorry" hit "I'm" hit "almost" hit "done." He said hitting it one last time.

"It's alright, I used to do the same thing." I said as I stared at the hole in the wall that I punched so many years ago. "At least I keep my punching bags stocked now."

Steve let out a chuckle. "Can't sleep?" He asked taking notice to me in my sweats, and lack of make up. Steve rarely saw me in this state.

"Actually, my housemate can't seem to sleep, and feels everyone must suffer with him." I said with a small smile.

"Sorry Bell."

"It's quite alright." I said looking around. My eyes landed on my ring that I built last year. I smirked and looked at Steve. "So, super soldier, how much energy do you have left in you."

His gaze followed mine, and he laughed at me. "You really think you can hang?"

"Oh Rogers. The real question is, can you?"

"Suit up then." He said going to put on gloves.

I ran up stairs to change into a sports bra with a tank top, and compression shorts. If I was going to beat Steve, I'd need to be able to move easily without too many clothing restrictions.

When I came downstairs he was ghost boxing in the ring.

"Just so we're clear, it's going to be more embarrassing for you, when I beat you without even having warmed up." I said stepping into a ring with a smirk.

"You know, your comments are starting to remind me of Tony."

"Oh please, that man got his smartass mouth from me." Steve chuckled. "You ready gramps?"

Steve smiled as he took the first swing at me.

(!)

I felt Steve tap my arm, signaling he gave up.

"You so can't hang." I said letting him go. "Your age really is getting to you."

"You used your powers against me! It wasn't even a fair match!" Steve exclaimed.

"I knocked you off your feet one time, it's not like I lit you on fire, or froze you again." I said with an arrogant smile.

"I hate how much I love you." Steve said shaking his head.

"It's mutual." I looked at the clock on the wall noticing it was 2 am. "Alright, it's bed time." I climbed out of the ring. "Try not to make any noise. I want to sleep for once. I have an early flight after all"

"Do you have a new lead you're not sharing?" Steve asked taking off his wrap.

"Yes and no." I said sighing. "I just have a gut feelings. There's been no sightings. I just can't help but feel like-"

"Like you know exactly what he's thinking right now." Steve said stepping in front of me. "Do you want me to go with you?"

I paused thinking. I wasn't sure I could handle the assassin on my own, but it wasn't safe for Steve to be in DC either. "No, as much as I think I'll need you, I don't want anyone knowing you're back in DC. They want our heads on a platter, but yours more than mine."

Steve cringed. "Fair enough... What are you going to do if you find him?"

"I don't know." I felt that tight tugging in my chest again. "I think I'm going to take him to a safe house, until he's mentally safe from himself. And no, you can't know which one, for both of our safety."

"Okay, I trust you. You do know where to go if you need help though, right?"

"Where we're going Rogers, no one could get to except me." I said scratching the back of my head nervously. "I made the ultimate safe house not even Tony or his Jarvis knows about."

"I still find it funny you have your own Jarvis." Steve said with a chuckle.

"I needed a computer that would always side with me over Tony." I sighed exhausted. "I'll say goodbye before I leave. I also got you a car that drives itself. The keys are hanging by the door."

"You do too much for me."

"It's what he would have wanted. Goodnight Stevie."

"Don't call me that!"


	4. Smithsonian

Isabella spotted him the second she walked into the Captain America exhibit. A man lingering too long at one part of this exhibit was way too obvious. There were too many things to observe.

She didn't know how to approach him. Bella wasn't quite sure how much of his past he remembered yet. How stable he was, was definitely in question.

There wasn't much time though, because as she was observing Bucky she noticed two men in uniforms talking to each other. Both had what looked to be red octopuses pinned on their chest.

"Fuck me." She said quietly to herself. Mentally scorning herself for slipping up with an inappropriate word. Steve would be extremely disappointed.

Calming herself, Isabella walked over to stand next to Bucky.

"If you keep standing in front of a giant picture of yourself, someone is bound to recognize you Barnes."

"Usually only SHIELD or Hydra would notice such a thing. A normal civilian wouldn't pay any mind to me." He said without looking at the woman next to him. "So, which are you?"

"Neither, I'm just a Stark."

He whipped his head at her. "What does that even mean?"

"Means I'm so rich I work for myself." She said smugly.

"Leave me." Was all he said while turning back to his plaque.

"I'd love to." Bella said, knowing that was a lie. "However, Hydra is currently on their way here right now, and I'm your only hope that they don't capture you right now."

Bucky started looking around panicked.

"Stop doing that or they'll catch on." She said rolling her eyes. "Walk out with me, _calmly_ , hand in hand."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have a choice Barnes, but I know deep inside you know you'll be safe with me." Isabella said confidently.

"Fine." He said taking her hand. When he did he noticed a ring on her finger. "Wouldn't your husband be upset about this."

"He's basically dead." Bella said numbly. "Let's go. My cars pulling itself up right as we speak."

"Your car drives itself?" Bucky asked confused.

"Told you I was a Stark." She said smirking up at him.

The two tried walking at a normal pace, attempting to not get anyone's attention.

When they finally got out of the Smithsonian, Isabella could see her car pulling up. She noticed two cars behind it was a black SUV that looked suspicious.

"Listen to me." Bella started calmly. "We're going to get in my car, and be followed."

"How about we just don't get in your car then." Bucky said irritated.

"We can't get to where we're going without my car. It's the only technology that knows where the safe house we're going to is." She said avoiding his questioning gaze.

"What makes you think I'm going to a safe house with you."

"I'm the only chance you have at getting your memory back, and keeping you safe. Now get in the car before I'm the one who kills you." Bella said letting go of his hand, and getting into the drivers seat.

Bucky was questioning if he should get in the car with her. It could be a trap, considering he tried to kill her only a month ago. She could actually be Hydra or SHIELD. She was at the SHIELD base after all.

The back of his mind told him he did know her though.. He felt like he could trust her for some odd reason. Plus, Hydra has found him. So, he got in the car.

"Jarvis." She said to the car.

"Welcome back Ms. Stark." Jarvis responded.

Bucky looked around the car confused.

"I need you to take us to safe house 227637."

"Are we being followed?" Jarvis questioned.

"Yes."

"Then I will take the scenic route to lose them." Jarvis said. "Please buckle up, and try to enjoy the ride."

Isabelle smiled at Bucky nervously.

"Why do I feel like I should be scared right now?"

" _Well,_ cause you should be." Bella said giving him an innocent smile. "The things you're about to experience are things that only Starks, and their friends will ever experience. The safe house and route to it are basically impenetrable. Also, very scary and dangers to get to."

"You really asked me to trust you, and then you tell me this?" Bucky said freaking out a little inside.

"I'm trying to keep you safe, and you must trust me if you came with me when I only gave you my last name."

Bucky studied Isabella. "I came because I knew a Stark once. He was one of Steve's best friends. I came because you must be a good person if I tried to kill you, and you're still trying to save me. I came with you, because I want to find myself." Bucky said not being able to look at Isabella any longer. "I came with you, because I feel like I should know you. I believe you can and will give me answers."

Bella looked at a very broken Bucky. He was truly lost. He needed to be found. He needed help to find himself. She was going to help him, no matter how much time it took.

Both their thoughts were interrupted when they felt their car be slammed into from behind.

"Shit." Isabella said. "Jarvis, we have to speed it up."

"We're only two miles from our short cut. If I we don't lose them they may follow us." Jarvis said.

"Fuck me." Bella said, knowing what she had to do to get rid of them. "Are any cars coming besides them?"

"No civilians will reach our current location for at least 15 minutes." Jarvis responded.

"Please don't freak out." Isabelle said to Bucky before lowering her window.

Bucky raised an eye brow and watched her confused for a second, and sticking her hand out of it.

The next thing he knew there ice was flowing behind them, and suddenly the car that was tailing them was hit with it, and they flipped over.

He looked over to Isabella, confused as hell. Wanting to ask a million questions but stopped himself when he saw her struggle to get back all the way in the car and roll up the window.

"Jarvis." She said out of breath. "Take the wheel."

"I've had the wheel."

"Such a sarcastic thing for a computer." Isabella said trying to catch her breath. She looked at a very confused and scared Bucky.

He was about to get more confused and scared as suddenly the road opened up, and they dropped underground.

The car was twisting, and turning so fast Bucky thought he was going to puke. There was a point he thought they were going to hit a wall, and instead it lifted and they were driving down another tunnel.

Suddenly they stopped, and the car was being lifted into what seemed like a garage.

"Help me grab the bags out of the back, and let's go." Isabella said getting out of the car.

Bucky got out and went to the trunk. Inside were three duffle bags, and groceries.

"You prepared to bring me here, without knowing if I'd actually come?" Bucky asked a little taken aback.

"I would have persuaded you with or without Hydra." Isabella said with a smirk.

She grabbed two duffle bags and Bucky grabbed one duffle bag, and the groceries. He then followed her inside.

When he stepped inside he was surprised at how big this safe house was. He could tell by all the technology was probably very high tech.

Isabella smiled at Bucky as he looked around in awe. "Welcome to your temporary home Barnes."


	5. More Questians Than Answers

" _Welcome to your temporary home Barnes."_

"Now that we're safe," Bucky started, dropping everything he was holding on the ground. "I want answer to all my questions."

"I don't think you're ready for answers yet." Isabella said taking him in cautiously. She noticed his eyes were getting dark, and distant. "How about I show you to your room, and-"

Suddenly she felt herself be thrown against the wall, and Bucky, no, The Winter Soldier had his bionic hand wrapped around her neck. "This isn't a game. I've trusted you up to this point, and I want answers."

Panicking, Isabelle used her powers to push the soldier off of her. "Jarvis, fight mode." She said to the house.

This time when the soldier came at her, he was blocked by an invisible force field that shocked him every time he touched it. "What is this?!" He asked angry.

"I told you it's a safe house. It's designed to keep me safe." She said calmly, while trying to catch her breath.

The soldier slammed both his fists against the invisible wall, as if it was going to give way, and instead it sent an even more powerful shock over his entire body. He collapsed to the floor.

"Jarvis, lower the wall." Bella called.

"Are you sure miss?" Jarvis questioned.

"Yes, I think it's safe now." She said, and then the wall was gone as she kneeled down to what looked to be normal Bucky now. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her with his pained, light blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I just..." He trailed off not being able to finish.

"They tortured you for 70 years Buck. It's understandable." She said pushing his hair out of his face.

Offering out her hand to help him up, Bucky took it. He felt a small wave of electricity hit him. Not like before though. This was a different kind. It was the kind that hurts your heart in the end, not your body.

Isabella gave Bucky a small smile, and walked to one of the duffle bags. She picked it up, and handed it to him.

"I'm pretty sure I got you the right sizes." She said then grabbed the other two. "Jarvis, could you please put the groceries away. We're going to get settled."

"Right away." Jarvis responded.

Bucky's eyes widened when he saw what happened next. Mechanical arms suddenly started appearing. Scanning an item, and then putting it where it belonged. Technology really had come a long way since his time.

"I know," Isabella said with a smile, "it still amazes me too... Now come this way."

She led him down a hall that led to stairs. "Down those stairs is a gym. Stocked with about 20 punching bags, and up here," she started walking up the stairs, motioning for him to join, "is our rooms."

As they reached the top of the stairs he saw 6 different doors. "Uh..." Bucky started.

"I know there's a lot." She said leading them to the two doors at the end. "I wasn't sure when I built this if I'd need to house the Avengers some day or not. So, I built 6 rooms."

Opening the last door on the right, she threw her bags down on the bed. Bucky didn't walk in her room. He didn't want to cross any boundaries yet.

He did manage to catch a glimpse of a black and white photograph. It was clearly Bella in a wedding dress, her arms wrapped around someone's neck as they kissed her cheek. He couldn't quite see who was kissing her in the picture, but she looked so happy.

"Your rooms going to be across the hall." She said snapping him out of his thoughts. Walking out of her room, she shut the door. She opened the other door for him, and he could tell this has to be Steve's room.

"If you can't tell, this is Cap's room." She slightly chuckled, confirming his initial thoughts. Taking in everything being red, white, and blue, he noticed another black and white photo. It was him and Steve. There was also a colored one of Isabella, and Steve right next to it. Bucky picked up the photo of him and Steve.

"How'd you get this?" He asked confused.

"Howard saved everything of Steve's." Isabella said with a small smile. "We still pay for his apartment in Brooklyn and everything. That's only a copy. The original is still there."

Bucky looked at Isabella questionably. "You said you're a Stark, but you never gave your first name."

Isabella straightened out. "My names Isabella, but you can call be Bella if you'd like."

Bucky's head started pounding as a memory was coming through.

 _Bucky walked into English class. It was his first day of senior year, and he was exited. High school seemed to drag on forever, and he was ready to get out._

 _As he was walking to the back of the classroom (he really did hate sitting up front), he noticed a blonde girl that'd he has never seen before._

My next victim. _Bucky thought with a smirk._

 _He made his way to the girl, and sat in the desk next to her. "Is this seat taken he asked."_

 _She looked at him, as if reading him. "Yes." She snapped then looked out the classroom window._

 _"By whom, may I ask?" Bucky questioned, knowing well that no one was sitting next to her._

 _She looked at him with a smile. "Anyone but you." Bucky was shocked. Usually females would be begging for him to sit next to them. "You can leave now."_

 _"I'll make you a deal." He said, as he moved to sit in the seat in front of her now._

 _"That ones taken too." She said with an evil smile. "Plus, I don't need to make deals. You can leave now."_

 _"I'll leave if you tell me your name." Bucky said. He needed to know the name of the first woman to ever reject him._

 _The girl contemplated telling him her name. "Isabella... Most call me Bella... You can call me neither, seeing as I'd never like to see or speak to you again." She said waving him away. "Now go."_

 _Bucky got up with a smile. "How about I just call you Izzy then?" He smirked as he walked away from the blonde._

"Bucky!" He heard a distant voice call out. "For the love of all things green! Can you hear me? Buck?!"

Bucky suddenly was back in the safe house. He was struggling to breathe. "I'm sorry," he said trying to compose himself. "It's just, when memories come back..."

Isabella looked at him with worried eyes. Bucky studied her well. She looked almost identical to the Isabella in his flash back. The only difference was their hair... Maybe they were related.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." Bella gave him a worried look, but dropped it. "I know you want answers to everything, but I'm beyond exhausted. The bathrooms right through that door. Not to sound too rude, but you need to shower."

Bucky rolled his eyes say her. "Thanks for being subtle."

"Not problem." Bella said sarcastically. "When I wake up, I'll make dinner. If you're hungry now, just ask Jarvis for a snack. If you need anything, please try and need it after my nap."

"Will do princess." Bucky said with a fake smile.

Isabella just shook her head and walked to her room.

Throwing herself on her bed, she grabbed the photo that was on her night stand. It was her on her wedding day. She was so happy, and would give anything to go back to that time. It was simple, no Hydra, no SHIELD, no Avengers...

It wasn't that simple anymore though. Everything was a lot more complicated.

"I won't let you down again." She said tracing the outlines of the face in the photo. "I promise... Till death do us part."


	6. Private Mode

**A/N: Hello lovely people. I love getting new story follows, and favorites, and especially love the author ones as well, but** **I** **would also love to hear your feed back. Comments are quite welcome.**

 **Also, Ashley Greene is who** **I** **cast as Isabelle if that helps you imagine her more.**

 **Isabella's POV**

I woke up feeling better than I had all day. Using my powers caused a lot of strain on my body. I wasn't sure why.

Well, maybe I had a small idea why.

I was fine before I tried Howard's super soldier serum. I always had the power of water and ice. I just had to hide it, due to the fact mutants were wanted more than anything.

After the serum though, I could control all the elements... Sort of. I consistently paid the price for it. Physically that was.

I had the strength and agility that Steve and Bucky had. That didn't put any strain on me, but if I used my powers at all... It didn't bode too well for me.

I also found that sometimes when I touched people, I could read their minds. This was very rare, and I didn't understand it since it was sort of new to me. A lot of things seemed to be new to me though.

I got up to shower. "Jarvis, private mode please."

The house was being recorded 24/7. Incase anything magically horrible happened here. So, I had to invent the private mode. Not just for me, but my guests as well.

Which now that I thought about it, "Shit."

I walked across to Bucky's room, and opened the door without even knocking.

"Bucky, I forgot to tell you-" I stopped mid sentence with I realized he was only in sweats with no shirt on.

He just looked at me. "Have you heard of knocking?"

"Not necessary in my house." I snapped back.

"Well... Do you want a picture to help you relieve some of that, uh, built up stress." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, he was being his old self again. Shining through, bright as a diamond. " _Actually_ Barnes, I have full video of you nude now." I crossed my arms as he dropped his smirk. "Everything in this house is recorded."

"You're a psychopath." He genuinely meant that comment. I could tell.

"I know, but I did set up a private mode." I said with a smile. "Which is why I barged in here."

"Private mode?" He raised an eye brow at me.

"Yeah. Tell Jarvis to go into private mode any time you're going to be indecent. Nothing will be recorded, and nothing's ever recorded in the bathrooms. So don't worry about being in there."

"It's awfully convenient that you didn't tell me until after I was nude in here."

"Like you said, I needed something to help 'relieve' my stress with." I smirked. "Speaking of, I'm gonna go relieve some of that stress now, and then cook dinner."

"Can I help?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, can you start by boiling the water. That should be simple enough for you."

"I was referring to the relieving of the stress."

"I know you were." I said turning to leave the room. I stopped at the doorway and looked him up and down. "It's good to see you acting like your old self Barnes."

"How would you know how I was?" Bucky asked me with questioning eyes.

"Steve, of course." I said exiting the room. I could hear him try and sneak up on me as I walked into my room.

I turned around quickly to push him against the wall.

I could tell I took him by surprise.

"Don't test me Barnes." I said releasing him. "You're not the only super freak around here."

I shouldn't have let him go, because the second I did he had me pressed against the wall. "We're not freaks, we're monsters." He said darkly, looking into my eyes. He was trying to read my soul.

"No, we're not." I said softly. "No _you're_ not. It was Hydra, James." I hadn't called him James in so long, the name felt so foreign on my lips. "None of that was your fault."

"I'd like to believe that," he sighed resting his head on mine and squeezing his eyes shut. I could tell he wanted to cry. "It was still me though Izzy."

I froze. "What did you call me?"

He pulled his head away from mine, and looked into my eyes again. "Izzy, I knew someone named Isabella, and I called her Izzy. I thought it was fitting."

I felt a tug at my heart. "Shouldn't that stay her nickname then." I couldn't bare to hear him call me that yet.

"No, I don't think I knew her well enough to make it just her nickname." My heart shattered. "I've only had one memory of her so far, back there when you told me your name. Little key words trigger memories to flood through."

I nodded my head. "Understandable."

I suddenly realized how close we were to each other.

His entire body was pressed against mine. He was still only in sweats. I was in compression shorts, and a very low v-neck t-shirt.

He must have realized how close we were too, because he backed off of me so that I could get free.

"I'll, uh, boil that water now." He said scratching his head and heading down the stairs.

My eyes followed him.

Was he really not going to put on a shirt, because I didn't think I could handle that.

Sighing I made my way into my room.

"Jarvis, could you please start a bath for me." I asked and heard the water running. "Thank you."

I walked into my closet to find something to wear.

I chose black leggings with a Blackhawks sweatshirt. It was loose enough so that I didn't actually have to wear a bra and Bucky wouldn't notice.

I put my clothes on the bed to change into when I got out.

I stripped off my clothes quickly, and got into the water.

I relaxed as I let the warmth soak into my muscles.

So much had happened the last year. I had so much I had to adjust to.

Now with Bucky being alive... There was more adjusting needing to be done.

I wondered if he'd ever remember me. He remembered Steve..

It wasn't my place to tell him anything yet though. Not till he asked. Until he remembered... If he remembered.

He was starting to remember though. He had a flash back with me in it, as a blonde I'm sure. I was a blonde before the serum after all. Another one of the many side effects was I ended up with jet black hair. It fit me though. The new me.

I sighed looking into the water. Wondering if I should try my powers now or not.

"Guess it's the perfect time." I said to myself.

I concentrated and made the water start to rise out and form into little animals.

I did this for about ten minutes before getting bored.

"Hu." I said to myself realizing that for once I didn't feel like I was going to die after using my powers.

Suddenly I heard banging on my door. "Does it really take this long to relieve some stress." I heard Bucky yell. I could picture a stupid smile on his face.

"Yes!" I yelled back. "If I would have used your help I'd be taking longer."

"You would have been done 5 times by now." I heard him retort.

"Well that's not entirely untrue." I said to myself.

"Did you say something?" I heard him yell again.

Of course he heard me. Part of the serum was super freaking hearing. "I said I was coming!" I lied.

Sighing, I got out of the bathtub, and went into my room to get dressed. When I walked in, Bucky was leaning against my door frame.

"What the hell?!" I said pulling my towel up higher to cover my chest more.

"Payback." He said with a smirk.

"I hate you." I glared at him.

He just rolled his eyes. "The water was boiling, and I figured you were making pasta. So, I threw noodles in there, and I started warming up the sauce." He said with a big smile like I should be proud of him.

"Did you do it all on your own, or did you ask Jarvis for help."

His smile faded, and he straightened out. "He may have helped."

"That's what I thought."

"I could have just let the water boil over you know."

"Jarvis still would have taken care of it." I said matter of factly.

"You've created quite the house. All for protection." Bucky said crossing his arms. His blue eyes piercing into my silver ones. "What are you so afraid of? Who is after you for you to have built a house such as this?"

I gulped. "You need to get out so I can get dressed."

"Answer me!" I could see Bucky slipping into The Soldier again.

"I'll make you a deal." I started trying to stay calm. "I'll give you two questions a day. One in the morning, and one at night."

The Soldier rushed forward, pushing me onto the bed. He had his human hand around my throat instead of his bionic one this time at least.

"I'm sick of you pushing off my questions." He said angrily.

I was struggling to catch my breath.

I grabbed The Soldier's wrist and squeezed it until I got him to loosen his grip. "Bucky. Please." I begged.

I didn't want to use violence on him this time. I really wanted him to genuinely trust me. I wanted him to stop this on his own. To stop the ghost that continued to creep back in his brain. To stop the rage from shining through.

"Please. Buck." I gasped. Starting to see spots.

Suddenly, as if a switch flipped, Bucky jumped up off of me.

I started gasping for air once his grip loosened.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly. "I'm so sorry"

I got up and stood in front of him. Putting my hands on both sides of his face. I looked into his empty eyes.

"Bucky," I said softly. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's okay. You're okay."

He dropped to his knees and held onto my waste. He started sobbing.

Running my fingers through his hair, I tried to comfort him. "I'll give you answers. I'll give you all the answers you need." I let a tears escape from my eyes.

Bucky looked up at me. "Thank you."

I frowned down at him. "You won't be thankful once you get answers." I said truthfully. He nodded his head at me understanding.


	7. Some Truth

After Isabella and Bucky had finished dinner, and cleaned up, they went into the living room to have the talk Bucky had been waiting for all day.

"Okay," Isabella started. "Before this conversation starts, I need to know if you're ready for answers? Really ready Bucky."

Bucky looked at her unsure. He had demanded answers all day, even losing himself in anger when she wouldn't give them, but was he honestly ready? Did he want to know the answers to all the questions in his head.

"No, not really," Bucky sighed, "but I don't think I'll ever be ready. I still need them though."

Isabella just stared at him. "Okay, go ahead."

"Why are you helping me?"

Isabella didn't know if she should give part truth or full truth. No, he wasn't ready for the complete truth yet. "Steve is one of my best friends. I agreed to help get you back to yourself. When this is all said and done, and you're fully James Barnes again, you'll still have to answer for your actions as The Winter Soldier. I think we could all agree that, that will be easier for you once you're stable again."

Bucky nodded his head. "Why did you agree though? This is a dangerous mission you're trying to accomplish here."

"I'm the most qualified, clearly." Bella smirked causing Bucky to roll his eyes.

"Why agree though?"

Bella looked into Bucky's eyes, wanting to give so many answers, but it wasn't time. He had to remember on his own. "You needed to be saved Buck, and I quite enjoy saving people."

"Having the need to help people is a destructive quality Izzy."

"Don't call me that." She snapped, instantly regretting it.

Bucky was taken aback. "Why's that name anger you so much?"

Isabella looked at the ring she still wore on her left hand. "Someone important to me used to call me that."

Bucky nodded his head. "You said you were married, but he was practically dead..."

Bella looked up into Bucky's eyes. Wanting to tell him the truth so bad. "He is gone from me." Isabella started, trying to choose her words carefully. "He was injured, and he does not remember me, and I fear he never will."

"He will." Bucky said, genuinely having hope for her. "Just give him time. I highly doubt someone could forget you forever."

 _If you only knew James._ "I hope one day he does remember. I'd like to believe he'll come back to me." A tear escaped Isabella's eye. "I fear that even if he comes back, he may not love me the same. I fear that he'll be a changed man. The things he's seen, gone through, the things he's done... It changes a person... I think you would know."

Bucky tensed. "I think I've asked enough questions for the night." He said, standing from the couch. "Goodnight, Stark."

Bucky left Isabella to her thoughts. Her painful, troubling thoughts. She waited until she was certain he was upstairs in bed before she decided to go down to the gym.

Stepping in front of the mirror, Isabella glanced at the stairs to make sure Bucky hadn't followed her. When she was certain she was alone she pressed her hand against the mirror. Her hand was scanned, and then the mirror opened up. It was a doorway to her surveillance room.

"Jarvis, watch him, if he leaves his room, let me know." She said entering the room and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yes Ms. Stark."

"Can you get me eyes on Steve?" Jarvis replied by pulling up video footage of Steve in his room at her house. "Call him."

Isabella watched while Steve searched frantically for his phone. He finally found it under his bed. _How'd you manage that one Rodgers._ Isabella said to herself.

"Isabella." Steve answered.

"Hello Stevie." Isabella said with a smile.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore." She could see Steve roll his eyes.

"I'll call you what I want, so long as you live in my house."

Steve just ignored her comment. "So, how'd your hunch turn out for you?"

Isabella questioned telling him the truth or not. She knew she had to though. Lying to Bucky was enough for her already. "Well, he's currently upstairs in the room that was meant to be yours." She saw Steve tense.

"Does he remember?"

Bella sighed, getting sad. "You, and he remembered Howard when I told him my last name. He had a small flash back of when we met, but he said I wasn't anyone important."

"He didn't recognize you after that?"

"He must not have recognized me. I mean I do look different than I did 80 years ago." Isabella said in joking tone.

"Well you don't look a day over 70."

"Thanks gramps."

"Miss, Mr. Barnes is at your bedroom door." Jarvis said.

"I gotta go Steve. I'll call you later." Isabella said hanging up.

Bucky knocked on Bella's door so that they could talk again. He didn't like how their conversation ended. He got no answer. Figuring she hadn't gone to bed yet, he made his way back down stairs. Searching the living room, and kitchen and couldn't find her.

Suddenly he heard a noise come from downstairs that sounded like fighting. Instincts kicked in and Bucky grabbed a kitchen knife. The assassin slowly crept down stairs, careful not to make a peep.

When he reached the bottom he saw Isabella was just hitting one of the punching bags. "That knife would do you no good if someone had a gun Barnes." She said without even looking at him.

"You'd be surprised." He said, setting the knife down on a table.

"Not really," she continued hitting the bag, impressing Bucky by how accurate her punches were. Her stance was perfect. Every movement Isabella made was perfect. "I've seen you fight Steve. You couldn't beat him, and you had multiple knives and guns. Which leads me to believe you're not as great as you think."

"You talk a big game for such a small person." Bucky didn't like people talking shit to him. It angered him. Not necessarily him, but his alter ego that liked to surface quite a bit.

"You know that last time I had a super soldier question my abilities, he ended up tapping with my legs wrapped around his head." Isabella stopped punching the bag to look at Bucky and smirk.

Suddenly Bucky was running after her, but before he could hit her, she grabbed his human arm with her legs, wrapping it around his back. Isabella used her powers to freeze his bionic arm against the ground. "You and Steve are way too predictable." She said getting off of him.

Bucky looked up at her, "Why do you compare Steve and I so much?" He asked as his bionic arm broke itself free.

"Cause you guys are identical, and I'm hoping the more I make comments about him, the more your memories come back." Isabella said, starting to unwrap her hands.

"How'd you get your powers?" Bucky asked, the question throwing Isabella off guard.

"Mutant, kind of." Isabella sat down. "I've always had the power to freeze thing. That part of me is the mutant in me," Isabella set a flame in her hand suddenly, "but this, this was the super soldier serum that Howard created."

"Howard made a super soldier serum that gave individuals mutant powers?" Bucky asked confused, that sounded nearly impossible to him.

"No, it was just a side effect for me." Crossing her arms, and looking down sadly Isabella didn't want to really talk about this anymore. She missed Howard, a lot, and talking about him hurt her. She had to though. She had to continue. "Howard didn't know that I was a mutant. No one did. They're not exactly accepted among the world."

"I doubt he would have sold you out for being a mutant."

"He's a Stark." Isabella said bitterly. "You can't trust us Starks."

Bucky gave a cynical laugh. "And you expect me to trust you?"

"I'm different, I wasn't exactly raised as a Stark," Isabella looked down, "but I still wouldn't trust me if I were you. I don't even trust me." She set a bigger flame. "I don't know how to control this." She set out the flame. "It makes me weak. When I go weak, I lose control, and when I lose control..." Isabella stopped talking.

Bucky could see the ghosts that haunted her in her eyes. He knew that feeling.

Isabella started to walk away and back up the stairs, but she stopped in the middle. "You wanted to know who I was running from," without even looking at Bucky she started speaking, "I'm running from myself. From my past."

Bella finally glanced at Bucky, and the look she gave him sent a shiver down his spine. "You're not the only one with ghosts, and demons haunting them Barnes."

With that she left Bucky alone in the basement. He was starting to wonder if this safe house was really safe at all.


	8. You Couldn't Handle the Truth

_Isabella woke up to a heavy arm around her waste, pulling her closer to the owners naked body. "I forgot how amazing this felt."_

 _Isabella smiled, "Me too." She rolled over so she was face to face with him. Reaching her hand up, she caressed the side of his face. His stubble slightly tickling her hand. "Don't leave me."_

 _"I couldn't leave my best girl behind again." He said kissing her passionately, climbing on top of her._

 _Isabella could feel his erection brush against her thigh, causing her to moan. He looked into her eyes, as he slowly entered her, causing her to gasp. She felt complete again._

 _"Bucky." She moaned._

 _"Isabella," he stopped, "Isabella you have to wake up."_

 _"Why." She felt her heartbreak, she didn't want to wake up, she didn't want him to go._

 _"This isn't real."_

Isabella jolted upright from her bed. She was covered in a cold sweat. Her dreams had been getting the best of her lately, and she hated it.

Looking over at her clock she saw that it was only 6 a.m. Isabella decided she might as well get up and hit the gym. She got dressed in just a sports bra, and compression shorts that were custom designed for her. Under Armour felt the need to sponsor the Starks, so they got some pretty sick stuff.

After a two hour work out, Isabella finally went back up stairs. She found Bucky watching TV. They had been in the safe house for 2 months now, and they only left three times to get supplies.

Isabella had successfully got Bucky to watch every episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Law and Order: SVU_ **twice.** He had concluded that she was a deranged individual for liking such shows.

Bucky had also managed to remember every important person in his past, except Isabella. Part of her wondered if he was just pretended to not remember her, or maybe she was hoping he was just pretending, but she knew he wasn't.

"Morning." He said without bothering to look from the TV.

"Morning." Isabella responded, then ran up the stairs so she could shower and change. "Jarvis, private mode."

Isabella started to undress as she walked into her closet to find clothes to wear. She chose to just wear leggings and one of Steve's shirts she stole a while back. She threw her clothing on the bed, and then got in the shower.

Bucky's eyes had followed Isabella up the stairs. He couldn't deny how she made him feel, beyond the boner, that was. She had been extremely distant from him the past couple weeks though, and it was strange that he had oddly missed her. They went from watching shows together, board games, and late night talks, to nothing.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Bucky followed Isabella upstairs. He was going to knock, but he heard the water running, so he went into her room to wait.

Bucky had never actually been in Isabella's room. He got a glance one time when they first got there, but that was it.

Bucky walked around the room to your everything in. On the walls were photos with the Avengers, but most of them were with Steve. She talked about him a lot, but they must have been closer than he thought.

As he was looking around he spotted a photo on her dresser that was black and white. Bucky picked it up, and felt like he was going to be sick. The photo was of her, clearly on her wedding day. She looked stunning, and so incredibly happy, and standing next to her, looking just as happy was _him._

Suddenly the door clicked open, and Isabella came out. "What are you doing in here?" Bucky didn't answer, he just stared at her. She noticed the picture from in his hand. "Buck-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked coldly. She knew that voice, and where this was going.

"I wanted you to remember on your own." Isabella hung her head. "I wanted to believe your memories of me would come back some day. Without me having to remind you."

"You didn't think telling me would help?!" He yelled, throwing the picture across the floor. Isabella jumped back. "You hid that we're married. We are _husband and wife_ , and you managed to leave that out?! How?! How can you live with me, and lie to my face?!"

"You can't tell someone they love you, Buck." Isabella said softly. She sat on her bed, too tired and weak to fight him. It was only 830 and she was ready for the day to be over with.

"You could have at least told me we were _married."_ He emphasized married.

"Would you have honestly believed me?"

Bucky couldn't answer that. Would he have believed her? Technically she's supposed to be old and dying, or dead. "How are you alive?"

Isabella sighed, scratching the back of her head. "When you died, I completely lost who I was. I had Steve though, he was just as broken as me, but we helped each other... Then he died too." Isabella let a tear slip. "It took Howard and I a year to replicate the super soldier serum. It wasn't supposed to be used on me, but I took it, without anyone's help."

"That was stupid."

"I'm well aware." Isabella snapped "I almost died. Howard forced me to go into cryo until he found a cure, or a serum that could help me control my powers."

"Well, what happened? You clearly can't control them now, so why are you awake."

"Well, you killed Howard before he had a breakthrough on my cure." Isabella said coldly. Bucky froze under her gave. "Don't think I didn't know. You're lucky Tony doesn't yet."

"Why haven't you killed me if you knew? He was your brother." Bucky asked confused. He knows he would have killed someone if they were to have caused any harm to his sisters.

"You're still my husband. Just because you don't remember me, doesn't mean I don't remember you." Isabella started crying. "You have no clue what it's like for me having to sleep across the hall from you. We were inseparable, and I thought in love, but the only memory you've had of me is the day we met. You remember everyone **but** me, makes me reconsider that I ever meant a damn thing to you.

"This stupid fucking house isn't me. I still have the house you and I bought in upstate New York before you got drafted. The baby room we made _just in case_ is still intact. Steve's room we had set up for him, cause he couldn't hardly afford that apartment in Brooklyn once his mom died, he now lives in. Everything exactly the same. Same bed, same bedding, same dressers. Your clothes are still in the drawers."

Bucky didn't say anything. He was too busy studying Isabella. It was clear she was breaking down, and that surprised him. She didn't seem like the type of woman to lose her composure, but he was certain she was 30 seconds from needing to be locked up in a psych ward.

"You didn't answer _why_ you're awake."

Isabella huffed. Of course he'd ignore everything she just said him. "I don't know. No one knows how I woke up or why. I just stumbled out of Tony's basement one day right after the arrack on New York. He hadn't woken me. His Jarvis said no one had gone into the room in which he kept me.. Steve was livid at first."

"Take it Tony never told Steve." Bucky said more to himself.

"Tony had only found out about me a year prior to that when he was look through some old Stark archives when he was moving everything into Stark towers. You would be surprised how he felt about finding out he has a 97 year old aunt that looks 20 years younger than him. I took half of Stark industry back, that I rightfully owned, and took billions with me. You'd think he'd be mad, but he was just happy to have family around. I guess I reminded him a little of his mom. Which is weird cause I heard she was a loving woman, and I'm a murderer." Isabella sighed. "You really don't remember me?"

Bucky looked down. Now that he was finally calmed down, he suddenly felt for Isabella. It probably took her a lot of restraint, and selflessness to not tell him everything; to beg for him to love her again, and them to live their lives like nothing bad had ever happened.

"No," he said barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Isabella stood up from her bed, grabbing her clothes in the process. "I'm gonna get dressed." She whispered as she went into the bathroom.

Bucky watched her until the door clicked shut. He looked across the room at the picture frame he threw. Sighing, he walked over and picked it up. It, ironically, was cracked right down the middle, separating the two.

He remembered what she told him the very first night they were there. How she was afraid her husband wouldn't be the same man he was before. The whole conversation made sense to Bucky now that he knew he was Isabella's husband.

He also said that no one could forget Isabella forever, so when would he remember? Would he remember? If he had once loved her so much, why couldn't Bucky remember a single thing of her except the day they met.

Bucky set the picture back down on the dresser, and left Isabella's room to his. As soon as he shut the door he slid down it. Somewhat defeated, "I'm so sorry." He said to the air.

He could hear Isabella's door shut, with a quiet click that no normal person would have heard. Bucky knew he should go back in there and finish what was started, but he couldn't.

He wasn't ready to face his past...

Maybe this is why Isabella didn't want to tell him either. Bucky felt like he should love her, and he didn't. He may have grown a slight attachment to her since they've been stuck in this house, but that's natural. They did spend every waking second together.

Sighing in frustration, Bucky got up, and went and laid in his bed. He wanted to sleep, and hopefully his dreams would be filled with memories, but he wasn't tired. So, he just laid there, drowning in his own thoughts.


	9. Avengers

_Author's note: • means some sexy time is going to happen for those who do not enjoy the pleasurable things in life. You may skip it._

 _Enjoy_

The second Isabella shut her door the tears started and they didn't stop. She didn't want Bucky to find out like this. She wanted him to remember on his own. Nothing went as she had imagined it.

She took out her phone to text Steve, but thought better of it. Isabella knew he'd panic, and want her back home if she was unstable.

"Jarvis, do we have eyes on Steve?" Isabella asked numbly.

"No, we do not."

"When did we lose him?" Isabella felt herself start to panic.

"About two days ago."

Isabella called Tony on her Stark phone. His face popped up within five second. "Hello auntie Iz."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that Tony."

"Yeah, but it gets under your skin, so naturally I have to." Tony said clapping his hands together as he walked away from his phone. She watched at he went to make a drink. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of getting a call from my favorite aunt in this world."

"I'm your only aunt _Anthony_." Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Still my favorite though!"

"Have you heard from Steve? My Jarvis lost eyes on him." Isabella asked impatiently.

"Why do you have eyes on me?" She heard Steve say. Sighing, she let out a breath, relieved he was fine.

"I have eyes on everyone." Isabella said in a 'duh' tone.

"EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR I LADY STARK!" She heard a very loud man say. Thor must have been there.

"Even you Thor." She yelled back. "Tony, put me on the big screen so I can see everyone." She threw her image out so that they were bigger in front of her. Tony rolled his eyes, and threw the holograph so it'd be larger and she could see the whole room.

Isabella could see all the Avengers lounging around the tower. "What's this?!" Isabella tried to sound offended. "An Avenger reunion, and you guys couldn't even call me?"

"Steve said you were busy with something." Bruce said.

"More like someone." Natasha chimed in.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I got enemies too you know. I couldn't stay in New York."

"I know, you took the jet and left it in DC."

"I took _my_ jet Tony. You have your own."

"Yours is way cooler though." Tony said with a smile. "So, when are you coming home, and have you been crying?"

Isabella rolled her eyes again. "It'll be awhile before I get back."

"Well we could use you." Steve said.

"Why?" Isabella asked confused. They were the worlds mightiest heroes. They didn't need her.

"We're going after Loki's staff." Thor said. "It might not be as easy as we're hoping."

"You and the green dude over there could do it on your own." Isabella said pointing at Bruce. "You'll be fine."

"I don't know Bell." Steve said standing up so he was closer to her. "It's in the hands of Hydra." This caused Isabella to flinch. "Speaking of, do you need me to come get you? You look like you should be home."

"Don't dad me right now Stevie."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, and is that my shirt again?!"

"I don't listen." Isabella shrugged. She could hear a faint knock at the door. "I have to go."

"Who's that knocking?"'she heard Clint and Tony ask in unison.

"Don't worry about my life guys. I'm a big girl."

"Well when you're done being a big girl," Tony came in front of the screen, pushing Steve out of the way. He held up a green vial. "I think I've figured out a way to control your powers."

"That was me, actually!" Bruce yelled, causing Isabella to chuckle.

The knock came again. "I really have to go." She said looking at the screen sadly. She really missed everyone. "We'll talk soon."

She hung up after hearing multiple goodbyes. "Come in." She said softly, knowing Bucky could hear her.

"Was that Steve?" Bucky popped his head in asking.

"It was all of them." Isabella gave a small, sad smile.

Bucky could see it written all over her face that she missed them. "Why don't you go home?"

"I can't." She said simply.

"You don't have to stay because of me. I don't even need to be here. I can take care of myself." Bucky said frustrated. He felt like a child the way she was protecting him. In her head though, she was just protecting her husband. He had to remember that.

"Hydra has a powerful weapon I just found out. So you will not be going anywhere until we have it again." Isabella said, sounding like the agent she truly was.

Bucky nodded at her. He hated to admit it, but it was best he stayed here.

Bucky went to walk out again, but stopped and turned back to look at Isabella. "I'm sorry I don't remember, but if it's any consolation... I was falling for you without any memories."

Isabella just gave a small smile. That wasn't very reassuring. It was awesome Bucky may have feelings for her, but he didn't remember what they were... What they had...

"Thanks Buck." She said in a dismissive tone.

He went to walk out, but stopped and turned around again. "Do you want to talk more?"

"Not really." Isabella said not even bothering to look at Bucky.

Bucky swore he got frost bite from how cold she was being right now to him. Frustrated and not thinking clearly, he went and sat on her bed.

"What are you-" Isabella was about to yell at him, and he knew it, so Bucky kissed her. It was a deep and passionate kiss. He couldn't deny that he felt the sparks, and there were fireworks exploding behind his eyes.

Bucky pulled away from Isabella slowly. "What the fuck was that?" She asked out of breath.

"I wanted to see if I'd remember anything, and get stop you from yelling." He couldn't help it, but he kissed her again.

The familiar pressure of Bucky's lips against her's was more satisfying than she thought it would be. Isabella had missed this more than she realized. It almost felt the same as before, _almost._ This wasn't the same Bucky. This wasn't _her_ Bucky.

Isabella pulled away from him suddenly. "Bucky," she said barely above a whisper, "we can't do this. **I** can't do this."

Bucky was taken aback. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line." He sighed running his hand through his hair.

"You didn't cross a line. This is amazing, and believe me I want more, but..." She grew silent not knowing how to put her words

"You want me to be me." He finished for her.

"Yeah." Isabella suddenly felt bad. "You have to understand I've _never_ been with anyone, but the old you. I know you're still Bucky, but you're not my Bucky."

Bucky looked like Isabella crushed his heart. She couldn't stand to see him like that.

"I'm sorry I can't be him." Bucky hung his head.

In that moment Isabella realize something, and that was that she may never get her old Bucky back, even if he did regain all his memories, but it didn't mean she couldn't have this one. Was she really willing to push him away just because he didn't remember her? That wasn't his fault. It was Hydra's. All of this was Hydra's fault.

So, in that moment, Isabella made up her mind, "Fuck it." She said before she started kissing him again. Their kiss started out slow again, but soon became passionate and needy.

•

Isabella pulled him on top of her. Bucky tried not to let his weight crush her, using his bionic arm to hold him up. The way she was holding onto him, like she might lose him, made it hard for him though.

Bucky could feel himself getting hard, and considering he was only in sweats at the moment, he was sure Isabella could feel it too.

His thoughts were confirmed when he felt her hand quickly wrap around his dick. Isabella was still on the outside of his sweats, but that was almost enough for him to want to cum. Bucky felt like a teenage boy with how weak he was under her touch. "Fuck, Izzy." He moaned out

Isabella was too lost in Bucky to even realize he called her Izzy. She missed the feeling of him on top of her. The feeling of excitement, and the rush of hormones running through her body when they were like this. Also, it had been nearly 70 years since they were last together, but Isabella was fairly sure he was a lot bigger than before.

A wave of pleasure hit Isabella hard as Bucky began to rub her clit. She hadn't even realized his hand had made its way in between them. It was better than Isabella remembered, or maybe it was because it had been so long since she was touched. One thing she knew was, she missed being putty in his hand.

"Fuck, James," Isabella moaned as her back arched. "I'm gonna..." She couldn't even finish her sentence as the pleasure ripped through her.

Bucky felt himself release into his sweats as Isabella's body shook beneath him. He rolled over when both their highs were done, and laid next to her.

•

Their panting was dying down, as both tried to regain their composure. Now that the high was over, they both knew it was probably going to be awkward.

Bucky turned his head to look at Isabella. She was currently deep in though, starring at the ceiling. He knew she was having an internal battle on what to say or do next. The same went for him.

With his bionic hand, Bucky reached out to grab Isabella's face. Gently turning her head so she'd look at him. He wish he wouldn't have, because her eyes told him more than she probably wished they would. "Bella..."

"Am I technically cheating on you, by falling for you?" Isabella asked bluntly. She knew it sounded stupid, but her own actions killed her.

Bucky's eyes furrowed. "I don't believe so. In a way, I am still me."

Isabella nodded her head at him, and suddenly got up. "I'm going to shower now, and you probably should too." Bucky raised an eye brow at her. Smirking, Isabella continued. "You could always join me if you want."

Then, to Bucky's pleasurable surprise, she started talking off her pants. When those were off he watched her, as her hands reached for the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, and she pulled the material off slow and teasingly.

Bucky had a feeling Isabella's body was perfect, but when she was nearly exposed like this, his feelings were confirmed.

Isabella threw the shirt at him. Giving him one last glance before walking into the bathroom.

"Jarvis, private mode." Bucky said, out of habit now, as he followed Isabella into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella rolled over, and her arm hit something hard. Opening her eyes, she was met with Bucky staring at her. _Shit_.

"Good morning." He said absentmindedly running his hand through her hair.

"Morning." Isabella said burying her head in his chest. Slightly feeling ashamed. They may not have had sex, but the previous day, and night had been rather intimate.

They were both still naked, and didn't even know how their willpower stopped them last night. It was weird to her, because she was oddly more connected to this Bucky in a physical way, than the one who went to war over 70 years ago.

Guilt though, it was there. Isabella still felt like she betrayed the Bucky she married, but what was she to do. He might not ever come back.

"Don't feel guilty." His voice was distant when he spoke.

 _Please don't be slipping away._ Isabella thought to herself. His other side hasn't came out in a while and she didn't want him too. She was very content with the Bucky who's chest she was laying on right now.

"What do you want for breakfast." Isabella asked trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. Bucky looked at her and smirked. "You're horrible." She laughed.

"You didn't say no." This earned Bucky a cocked eyebrow from her.

"Seriously, we didn't eat anything yesterday. I'm not sure about you, but I'm starving." Isabella said getting up, pulling the comforter with her.

"Hey!" Bucky yelled.

"You still have a sheet!" Isabella rolled her eyes. Suddenly she was being pulled back down on top of him. "Bucky Barnes!"

He smirked at her. "Yes?"

"We have to eat." Isabella groaned.

Bucky suddenly rolled her over, and unwrapped the comforter she had around her. Then climbed on top of her.

This earned him a moan from Isabella. "Bucky." She said a little out of breath.

Bucky tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Looking at Isabella now, he understood why he would have married her. She was genuinely gorgeous.

Bucky also often wondered what her personality was like before everything happened. Before WWII, before Hydra, and even before they got married. The only memory he had of her was Isabella basically telling him to fuck off.

Bucky's eyebrows furrowed together. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Isabella earned herself on eye roll, and giggled. "Okay, you can, but first, please put something between us. I'm slightly dying right now."

Bucky blushed and rolled off of her. He grabbed the comforter and threw it back on top of Isabella and him.

They both propped up on one elbow, looking at each other so they could talk. "How did I get you to finally talk to me?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"In the only memory I have of you, you basically told me to never speak to you again. You were pretty determined to hate me. Why?"

Isabella laughed. "You were quite the sweet talker Bucky Barnes. I simply didn't trust you. As for how you got me to talk to you, Steve."

"You'd talk to scrawny Steve, but not me?" Bucky raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"He was trust worthy." Isabella shrugged. "It was funny, because I think Steve and I were friends for like two months before he finally mentioned you. I had told him about you, and he was afraid if he said anything about you being his best friend that I'd never speak to him again."

"Would you have?"

"Probably not. Especially after everything I heard about you. I was wrong though, or maybe I just changed you." Isabella pulled at the sheets, not looking at Bucky anymore. "It took me a year to agree to go on a date with you. I only did it for Steve though. He was convinced we were secretly in love."

"I'm guessing he was right." Bucky smiled.

"Steve was always right. Still is most of the time. Don't tell him that though." Isabella laughed. "He was your best man, and between your money, and mine we built this huge house, which I live in now. Anyways, we built a room for Steve so that he'd live with us after his mom died, but he was too stubborn to move in."

"You were telling me about that. He lives there now, right?"

"Yeah, he needed a place to hide out after the SHIELD and Hydra mess." Isabella had a look of anger roll through her. Then just like that, it was gone.

"Can I ask you something else?" Isabella cocked an eyebrow at him again. "Don't even say it. This ones a little personal, or maybe not. I'm not quite sure actually."

"Just spit it out Barnes." Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Why Agent Stark, and not Agent Barnes?"

"You get more respect with the name Stark." Isabella looked sad. "I also couldn't bare the name. I realized when I woke up that a lot has changed, and I'd have to start over. So, I hyphenated it."

"So, your last names technically still Barnes?" Bucky eyed her.

"Yes, it is. Do you want a divorce or something so its not?" Isabella looked hurt. He could tell she felt like he didn't want her to have his last name.

"I didn't say that at all." Bucky tried to back track. "I just- I just don't understand why you wouldn't use it. You know, since everything out in the open now."

Isabella smirked. "Well I don't have anyone to use it with except for you."

"Fair enough." Bucky rolled onto his back.

Isabella studied him. Wanting to engrave every detail of his body into her memory. The scar where his metal arm, and skin met looked painful. Like whoever did it didn't give a damn about his wellbeing. His human arm, chest, and abs were definitely bigger, and much more defined. Isabella blushed remembering that his dick was much bigger than 70 years ago. His hair was so long now. Before he wouldn't hardly allow it to grow out. His beard was scruffy too. He definitely wouldn't have let it grow out back then either.

"Stop staring." Bucky said still looking at the ceiling.

"I can't help it." Isabella ran a hand down his jawline.

Bucky turned to her. "I promise I'm not going anywhere this time."

Isabella nodded at him. Not completely believing him. She knew that he wouldn't leave her, but that didn't mean that Hydra wouldn't take him.

They wouldn't, no, she wouldn't let them this time. She'd die before anyone took Bucky from her again.

"So, what are you making for breakfast?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, I totally fucked up, and posted the wrong chapter. I guess I didn't realize I was so behind updating on here compared to my Wattpa. So, I am sorry.

Bucky woke to the house shaking. It almost felt like an earth quake, but he hadn't known there to be those where they were. "Jarvis, what is it?"

"It's Isabella, she's causing it sir." Jarvis responded to him. "It's her powers. She can't always control them when she sleeps."

Bucky jumped out of bed, and ran across into Isabella's room. When he opened the door it was like winter in her room. There was snow everywhere, and she tossing and turning in her sleep. Her bed was shaking uncontrollably.

"Isabella!" Bucky yelled. There was wind blowing around that room that made it hard to get to her. "Izzy! Wake up!" Finally he got to her, and start to shake her. "Izzy! You have to wake up."

Isabella popped up, gasping for air. The wind that was blowing, and the snow that was coming down suddenly stopped.

Looking around her room, Isabella saw the destruction she caused once again. She looked at Bucky who seemed to be reasonably scared of her at the moment. "I'm sorry." She said.

Closing her eyes, Isabella used all her concentration to make the snow go away.

Bucky just watch in awe as the room went back to normal. "Izzy, what was that?"

Hanging her head, Isabella didn't know how to explain. Her night terrors were getting horrible lately, and it was wearing her down. "I told you I can't control my powers."

"I thought you meant you didn't know how to use them all. I've seen you get weak, not turn your room into Alaska." This earned him a glare. "Sorry."

Isabella ran a hand through her hair. "I have to go home." Bucky just nodded his head understanding. "Jarvis, where's Tony?" Isabella didn't get a response. "Jarvis?"

"It seems he's away. I'm being told it's classified."

"Jarvis, I know you can override his Jarvis. Don't tell me I can't know where my nephew is." Silence.

"Why are you so nosy?" She suddenly heard Tony's voice.

"Why can't I know what you're doing?" Isabella retorted. "Are you with hookers again Tony? I told you stop blowing your money on them. You have Pepper now."

"I've grown much since then." Tony sighed. "It's 3am your time, why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"It happened again." Isabella closed her eyes as she felt a sudden migraine come on. "I need to come home. I need that antidote."

Silence, this was strange for Tony. "We won't be home for awhile." It was Steve this time. Isabella looked at Bucky who seemed frozen. "Are you okay? Is he okay? God I knew I should have made you come home last time we talked."

"Steve, calm down." Isabella knew Steve wasn't going to calm down until he saw her. "It's not like you could make me come home anyways."

"No, Bella you need to go home."

"I can take care of her Steve." Bucky said, feeling like he was going to regret saying anything.

"Bucky?" Steve said quietly. "Do you-"

"Yes and no." Bucky looked Isabella in the eyes. He knew what Steve was going to ask. "I can remember somethings, but not everything."

"Bucky she needs to go home. She's already been away for too long." Steve was pleading with Bucky. "You should go with her. It'll be safe for you in Stark tower."

"Steve, he can't go home. Hydra is looking for him. It's not safe." Isabella argued with him.

"He's less safe with you right now than he'd be with them." Steve sighed. "You know it as well as I do Bella. You have to come home."

"Steve-"

"I'll bring her home." Bucky said, cutting off Isabella. "We'll see you soon."

"Keep my aunt safe!" They heard Tony yell before the line went dead.

"Bucky, we can't. Not only is Hydra looking for you, but you're a very wanted man." Isabella was begging him not to do this. She cared more for his well being than her own.

"Izzy, we've been hiding out for 6 months now. We have to leave at some point. They created a serum to help your powers. We need to get you to it." Bucky was truly worried for her. He wish she'd see it.

"Give me a week."

"What?" Bucky asked a little puzzled. "Why a week?"

"Bucky, the second we leave here people are going to come looking for you. I just need a week more of pretending like we're normal. I need a week of just us and freedom. I need one more week to pretend like everything's okay." Bella said, looking desperate. "They're clearly not there anyways."

Bucky understood. "Okay, one week."

"Thank you." Isabella sighed. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

Bucky gave Isabella a light kiss. "I shouldn't be trying to sleep without you anyways."

Isabella and Bucky had gotten closer in the past four months. They some how managed to not have sex, but in so many other ways they had been intimate. They rarely slept apart anymore.

"I would have killed you tonight if you would have been sleeping with me." Bella sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Maybe you wouldn't have had a nightmare if I was here." Bucky shrugged. "Do you remember what your dream was about?"

Isabella thought hard. "No, I never remember. It's weird."

"There are so many more weird things in our lives than forgetting a dream." They both chuckled.

"So, are you staying?" Isabella asked, looking hopeful.

"We only have a week left, I won't be sleeping anywhere but here now." Bucky said, pulling her into him.

"Bucky..."

"Izzy."

"Why can't you remember me?" Bucky sighed.

"I don't know, and I'm sorry I can't." Bucky forced Isabella to look into his eyes. "Instead of worrying about me remembering the past, can we please just make memories, and build a future together?"

Isabella studied Bucky's face. She knew it killed him as much as her that he couldn't remember her. "Okay." Was all she could say.

"It's not okay, is it." Bucky sighed.

"Buck... I'm lucky to have you again." Isabella shook her head. "Me being pushy about you remembering me is sort of selfish."

"You have a right to be. I mean, you are still technically my wife. Even if you dropped my last name."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "We got married over 70 years ago Barnes. I'll claim your name again when it's properly given to me by the new you."

They had this conversation often. Bucky wanted her to go by Agent Barnes instead of Stark, but Isabella was still old fashion. As she said 'You can take the girl out of the 40's, but you can't the 40's out of the girl.' And since Bucky couldn't remember her, and wasn't like her old Bucky, she considered him a new man. So, she refused to call him her husband, or use his last name.

Bucky just saw it as her being stubborn. He knew Isabella was bitter that he didn't remember her. This was just a small slap in the face from her.

"Stubborn as ever." Bucky grumbled.

"You wouldn't know." Bella snapped.

"You're unbelievable." Bucky said getting up. Isabella knew she crossed a line again. "I'm going to work out."

"It's 3am."

"Yeah, well I'm not tired anymore." Bucky got up from Isabella's bed. Leaving her to feel guilty.

"Fuck." She said to herself. Isabella knew she did it again. Making him feel bad for something he had no control over. Something that was Hydra's fault, not his.

Isabella wasn't going to let him stay mad. She walked into his room, knowing Bucky would be getting changed into his workout clothes. She found him in only his sweats. "What the hell Isabella?"

Isabella didn't even stop to question what she was about to do. She knew what she wanted, and that it was time. She needed to accept the present, because the past wasn't going to change.

Going up to Bucky, Isabella kissed him. Bucky was taken by surprise, but relaxed into it. She had never kissed him with a passion like this before. Even though he knew he should be mad at her, he was enjoying it.

Isabella took off the shirt she was wearing, it was Bucky's. She had a habit of stealing his clothes, especially when she slept. Once the shirt was off, it left her in only her lacy boy short underwear. This caused Bucky to give an involuntary growl.

Bucky's lips quickly attacked Isabella's breasts. She didn't want for-play though. Isabella wanted Bucky tonight, and she was going to have all of him.

Dipping her hand into his sweats, Isabella started to stroke Bucky. This caused Bucky to moan against her skin. He quickly retaliated by pushing her panties to the side, and gently rubbing her clit. "Fuck." She said, grabbing onto Bucky's arm to help steady herself. Bucky smirked against her skin.

"We're done with this game." Isabella pulled down Bucky's sweats leaving him completely naked. She backed away from him, so she could pull down her panties. This took Bucky by surprise.

Her lips were on his in seconds. Isabella's passion was radiating off of her. Bucky grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Gently he set her on the bed. Their lips never leaving each other. Isabella could feel Bucky's hard dick right at the entrance of her very wet pussy.

Bucky pulled back to look into Isabella's eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked out of breath. It was taking all his willpower not to slam into her. She nodded at him, signaling she was ready.

Bucky entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He knew it had been decades since she had, had sex. The night before their mission that he 'died' on was her last time. Isabella told him that, but thinking about it now, being inside her, Bucky suddenly remembered.

Bucky remembered her red lips, her hair was sprawled across the pillow, on his cot. She was always with Howard and Peggy, so she was back and forth between Germany and America. She was there when Steve brought them back from Hydra's camp, the one Zola had started his experiment on him at.

"Bucky." Isabella moaned, bringing him out of his thoughts. Looking down at her, he felt it. He felt everything she had been begging him to feel. Begging for him to remember. Bucky remembered what it felt like to love Isabella.

Bucky pulled out slowly, and slammed back into her. Isabella started to get louder, and scratched down his back with every thrust. The pleasure built up in him sooner than he wanted, and he already wanted to cum. He tried to stop himself though. Not wanting to let Isabella down after their first time together in nearly 70 years.

Isabella felt herself be pushed over the edge, and she came. The tightening of her pussy around his dick, forced Bucky to cum in her. "Izzy." He moaned into her ear.

They laid like that for a few minutes. Both of them taking in the moment. Finally Bucky pulled out of Bella, and when he did that she could feel their juices coming out of her. She felt like she needed a shower now. Bucky grabbed her though, and held her in his arms.

"I remember Izzy." This caused Isabella to shoot up to look into his eyes. They were closed though, because he was crying.

"James..." This caused Bucky to open his eyes.

"I remember our first date. I remember our first kiss. I remember asking Howard for your hand in marriage since your father hated me. I remember you getting your powers, and us keeping them a secret. I remember getting my orders, and you crying. I remember it all." Bucky and Isabella were crying and smiling.

All Isabella had wanted was for her Bucky back... And now he was. He remembered, he remembered her. He remembered everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella pulled up to the Stark/Avengers Tower. She refused to call it anything, but Stark Tower since it had been Tony's baby. "God I don't think I missed this place." Isabella said as she grabbed her bags to get out.

"You missed your team though Izzy. You can't deny that." Bucky said, grabbing his bags as well.

"I guess that's true." She sighed. "You ready?"

"No." Bucky responded honestly. "We have to though, for you."

Isabella kissed Bucky on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. "Let's go."

As they walked into the tower, all eyes were on them. "Ms. Stark." The security guard said. Isabella nodded at him as he let them through. His eyes never leaving Bucky.

They entered the elevator and were greeted by Tony's Jarvis. "Hello Ms. Stark."

"Jarvis, you can call me Mrs. Barnes again." Isabella's statement caused Bucky to smile.

"Of course Mrs. Barnes. Where would you like me to take you?" Jarvis asked.

"To wherever Captain Rogers is." She instructed.

"I'm sorry miss, but he's not in right now." Isabella looked at Bucky confused.

"Is Tony?"

"I'm sorry, but none of the Avengers are in."

"Why the hell am I here then?" Isabella yelled. The elevator gave a jerk as it started to go up at a rapid pace. "This feels like a trap." The doors opened and Bucky and Isabella got into a fighting stance.

"At ease soldiers." A familiar voice said.

Isabella relaxed. "Fury. A warning next time would be nice."

"Would you really have come?" Nick gave her the eye. There was silence as he studied Isabella and Bucky. "I'm guess you're disappointed to see me alive." He directed as Bucky.

"Actually, I'm some what relieved to be honest." Bucky relaxed. "I'm no longer what Hydra molded me to be. I have my own thoughts."

"I know that. If Isabella here trusts you, you must be your old self." Fury said. "Now, on to pressing matters. Let's go Mrs. Barnes." Isabella smirked once Fury turned his back on them.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked as she followed Fury.

"Have you heard of Fitz, Simmons?" Fury led them into a lab.

"Yeah, you put them on Coulson's secret team. I worked with them a few times. I really like them, and that Sky chick." Isabella turned to Bucky. "The Avengers can't know Coulson is alive by the way. Kind of like people can't know Fury is."

"Anyways, I had them help Stark and Banner make you this antidote. It's how I'm getting Tony to fund the secret SHIELD that's up and running." Isabella looked around the lab, and noticed a door that she knew led to a room that was strong enough to hold an Asgardian. "Yes, you're going in there to control what may be side effects."

"Yay me." Isabella said sarcastically.

"Izzy you don't have to do this alone." Bucky said trying to reassure her.

"Buck I have to go in there alone. I almost killed us just last week." Isabella sighed. "I need to get these powers under control. It's not like I'm going to die. The only person smarter than those four is-"

"Her." Fury said.

"Why didn't you do this yourself then?" Bucky asked confused.

"I tried, but-"

"Isabella here kept getting frustrated and destroying things." Fury cut her off again.

"Stop doing that." Isabella said frustrated. "He's right though. When I lose my temper... things break."

"Things freeze, catch fire, the ground cracks..." Fury continued.

"He gets the point."

"I'm glad I haven't pissed you off." Bucky said softly.

"Yet." Isabella smiled. "Alright, I'm doing this, but why is no one here to monitor me?"

"Fitz, Simmons will be here in 60 seconds. Tony is on his way as well. This means I have to go. Also, be patient with Fitz. A hydra agent did some serious damage to him." Fury walked away from them. "And remember, I'm dead."

Isabella turned to Bucky. "I'll be okay." She smiles reassuringly at him. "I promise."

"I just don't want to lose you after I just got you back."

Isabella laughed. "I'm not going to die Buck. I'll be okay." Bucky kissed Isabella with all the passion he could muster up. Their session was interrupted by a small cough. They pulled away to find Jemma, and Sky staring at them. "Where's Fitz?"

Sky and Jemma awkwardly looked at each other. "Fitz currently doesn't have the ability to watch over this injection." Jemma said sadly.

"Well then, it's good to see you two. Sky, love the new hair." Isabella said with a smile. Sky just nodded. She watched Bucky closely. Jemma was taking him in too. "You guys, this is my husband, Bucky Barnes."

"Wait, like, the Bucky Barnes?" Sky asked surprised. "I thought you died in like the 40's. You were on the wall of Valor and everything."

"What's that?" Bucky asked confused.

"We'll talk about it later." Isabella said. "Can we start this? I feel myself getting twitchy." Gemma nodded.

"Let's get you set up."

Isabella was strapped to a bed with an IV filled with blue liquid, and a million monitors. "I don't know about this." She said to the camera they were using to monitor her.

"You're doing okay so far." Gemma said through the speaker.

Isabella closed her eyes as her skin started to burn suddenly. "Fuck!" She said before she started screaming.

"You have to get her out!" Bucky said in horror as he watched and listened to Isabel writhing in pain.

"We can't. Not until the full treatment is done. If we only do this half way she could die." Gemma said studying the thermo tv.

"Her temperate is elevating quickly." Sky said.

"Well my aunt can set herself and everyone near her on fire, so it's probably normal." Tony said as he walked in. "Sorry we're late."

"Oh my goodness. Mr. Stark, I wasn't aware you'd be here for this." Gemma looked like she was star struck. Fitz and her had talked to Tony via phone before, but she had never met the billionaire in person.

"Well Isabella is an Avenger. None of us would miss it." Steve piped in. Bucky stiffened as he saw his childhood best friend. Their last encounter wasn't the best.

"Holy shit you're Captain America." Sky said.

"Guys this is really starting to hurt!" Isabella yelled.

"I thought it's been hurting this hole time." Tony said through the speaker.

"Were you monitoring me you little shit?!"

"Yes captain obvious. I'm always monitoring you, just like you're always monitoring me."

"God I hate you." Isabella said out of breath. "Is Bruce here to help?! I can't take this anymore."

"I'm right here." Bruce came walking in with a syringe. "Ms. Simmons, please open the door." She did as she was told.

"Banner, are you sure you should be the one to go in there? You could possibly Hulk out if she hurts you." Steve said.

"I'm also the only one who would live if something  
goes wrong as she's getting this injection." Bruce said.

"I shall do it then." Thor said walking in.

"Oh my goodness." Sky's mouth dropped. "He is really dreamy."

"You're not going near my wife." Bucky said.

"Not now Buck." Steve said.

"Guys!" Isabella yelled as everything started to shake.

"I'll do it." Clint said grabbing the syringe from Bruce as he walked in. He looked at Isabella who was swearing uncontrollably. "Hang in there." He said as he emptied the syringe into her IV.

"Clint, you need to run and shut that door now!" Isabella yelled as she started turning red. Clint got the hint, and ran out quickly as Gemma shut the door behind him.

Isabella thought she was going to catch fire to everything when she suddenly got cold and dizzy. Everything stopped shaking.

"What did you give her?" Bucky asked as he stepped closer to the screen. Her temperature dropped dramatically.

"It's just a sedative." Bruce said studying all the monitors. "Isabella is reacting as well as to be expected to the antidote."

"Well?" Bucky was somewhat irritated by the comment. "She was screaming in pain. How is that well?"

"Buck-" Steve tried to intervene.

"No Steve, this isn't okay." Bucky ran a hand through his hair.

"No, Isabella isn't okay." Tony said. "While you were a frozen puppet for Hydra my father spent the rest of his life trying to find a cure for her. When she woke up she destroyed more than you could possibly imagine on accident. This antidote was her last choice Barnes. We all put our blood and sweat into it. So, yes, this is as well as could be expected. She's alive, we're alive. We can't ask for much more than that at this point."

Bucky clinched his jaw as he imagined himself beating the shit out of Tony. As he was about to retort there was suddenly a loud beeping noise as Isabella flat lined.

"Dr Simmons." Bruce said as Gemma opened the door and they entered the room.

"Izzy!" Bucky yelled as he went to enter the room as well.

"Buck, don't!" Steve said grabbing his arm. "Let them do their job."

"It's Izzy Steve!" Bucky yelled.

"I know it is! Let them do their job. If you get in the way we could both lose her." Steve said as calmly as he could.

Bucky sighed and waited. Listening hoping the peeping would stop.

It didn't though. The beeping never seemed to stop.


End file.
